The War is Over
by The Majestic Ninja
Summary: He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he had thought of her almost every night while he was away, taking out the Marauder's map to look at her tiny dot, but the words got stuck in his throat.


**Not my best fanfic, but oh well. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. **

It was over. Finally over. The war that had consumed Harry Potter's life for so long was done; the man who started it was gone, forever this time. Harry's life was now as free and open as it was before the Prophecy. Harry, sitting on the couch in the Burrow, was having a difficult time adjusting to this. His entire life had been affected by Voldemort. Now that Voldemort was gone Harry was free to do as he pleased, no more responsibilities. It was extremely difficult for him to wrap his mind around.

The rest of the room was almost as quiet as Harry. Hermione and the Weasleys sat in mostly silence, thinking about those who had been lost in the battle, with short bursts of chatter in between, celebrating the long war's end. It was one of the strangest nights Harry had ever experienced in the Burrow.

Harry looked up to see Ginny watching him from her chair, directly across from him. She didn't look away, embarrassed to be caught staring at him, she just smiled weakly. Harry smiled back, shocked at how beautiful she looked. It was the first time he had looked at her in a year. Really looked at her; those frantic glances during the battle did not count. Ginny looked more or less the same, gorgeous brown eyes, brilliant red hair and soft, tempting curves. Harry couldn't believe that, however short a time, she had been his. Could it be possible, he wondered, that she hadn't moved on yet? He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he had thought of her almost every night while he was away, taking out the Marauder's map to look at her tiny dot, but the words got stuck in his throuat. Harry looked down at his feet.

After about an hour of sitting in the Burrow's cozy living room Harry's eyes began to grow heavy. He really hadn't had a proper night's sleep since he left to hunt the horcruxes, and he had gotten even less more recently. Harry said good night to everyone and went up to Ron's room, and layed down on his camp bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas.

He had been trying to fall asleep unsuccessfully for about fifteen minutes, thoughts of Ginny clouding his mind, when there was a knock on the door. Ginny opened it a crack and poked her head in.

"Hi Harry," she whispered. "Do you mind coming to my room? I'd like to talk." Harry stared at her for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he really had fallen asleep and this was a dream.

"Yeah, sure," He answered, franticly trying to flatten his hair without her noticing.

Ginny smiled and walked over to her room, Harry scrambled out of bed and followed her. Once they were both in her room Ginny closed the door and turned to face him. Harry looked over her shoulder, remembering what had happened the last time they were in here alone, with the door closed.

Ginny reached out for a hug, and Harry obliged.

"I've missed you," she whispered tears beginning to fill her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. Ginny hated to cry.

"I missed you too Gin," Harry murmured into her ear. "You have no idea."

She broke the hug and stepped back to see his face. "So you weren't off dating fabulous Veela while you were gone?" she asked, laughing weakly.

Harry smiled at her. "Does that really sound like the kind of thing I would do?" he asked, laughing with her. "Besides, the only girl I'm interested in dating is you. That is…if you still want me."

Ginny looked at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Of course I still want you," she answered. "You're the one who broke it off, you noble git." She laughed before she leaned into kiss him. Harry kissed back, surprised. The kiss was like none they had ever has before, not like the sweet pecks by the black lake. Not even like the kiss from their last visit here. Harry had one hand tangled in Ginny's long, brilliant red hair, and one on her lower back. He was enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. After several minutes Harry broke the kiss.

"I don't want Ron to bust in here again," He said nervously, not wanting to make Ron angry, but wanting very much to continue snogging hi sister.

"Don't worry. I saw Ron and Hermione walking up to his room. I think they'll be occupied for a bit." Ginny reassured him, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. Harry smiled, put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
